Childhood Memories
by Akano-Ayomi the Fearsome Duo
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Lantis and Zagato never mention their father in the series? Well this is why.


Childhood Memories By: Rinna and Katie  
  
Have you ever wondered why Lantis and Zagato never mention their father in the series? Well this is why.  
  
Hikaru smiled as she remembered the day that Lantis proposed to her. It was now their wedding day and she thought nothing could go wrong. She was also finally going to meet Lantis's father and mother. Her own family would be there also. At first her brothers were against her getting married at 26 but then again her brothers wanted her to get married at 56. Suddenly the door to her room opened. A man was standing there who looked a lot like Lantis and Zagato but he was dressed like a hillbilly.  
  
"Well hello there lil missy" said the weird man.  
  
"Umm... Hello there... who... might you be?" Hikaru stuttered.  
  
Completely ignoring Hikaru, the man continued, "Since your going to be marrying my son, I think it's about time you hear some stories!"  
  
"Stories?"  
  
"Yes, stories! I think my son will be pretty angry at me for doin' this but ah well you had better know!"  
  
"Well if I shouldn't know then...."  
  
"I EVEN GOT SOME PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hikaru, now completely confused and somewhat swept up in moment screamed as the door flew open. Almost expecting to see another crazy strange man was surprised to see Lantis and Zagato.  
  
"FATHER!!!!!!!" They both screamed at once. They both looked extremely angry. The strange hillbilly man suddenly jumped out the window.  
  
Lantis and Zagato both ran over to the window and looked down at their father to see him running away from the house.  
  
"We must make sure he does not come back" said Zagato  
  
"Yes." Said Lantis They both walked out of the room as if nothing had happened, leaving Hikaru alone bewildered beyond belief.  
  
Two hours later it was time for the wedding. Everything else except for the little scene in Hikaru's room had been perfectly normal. Now Hikaru and Lantis were standing next to each other and only the priest was talking. The priest had just asked if anybody had any objections or had anything wrong with the marriage. Suddenly, the door flew open.  
  
"I OBJECT!!!!!!!" screamed a man dressed in Tarzan clothes who looked a lot like Lantis and Zagato.  
  
Everybody turned around to see Lantis and Zagato's father swinging on a vine and then landing right next to Hikaru.  
  
"You can not get married without hearing all the wonderful stories!!!!" The man held up a tiny Girl Scout uniform. Lantis's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"You see, when Lantis was a young boy he joined girl scouts!"  
  
"Father, no!" Lantis screamed.  
  
"His motto was, 'would you like to buy some cookies!?!' going door to door in his little skirt. You see, everybody was scared of Lantis so nobody bought his cookies since he was a boy. People always bought Zagato's cookies since they thought poor lil Zagato was a girl. Lantis got mad at Zagato since he got people to buy his cookies so one night Lantis went in Zagato's room and shaved him bald. That way you could tell his was a boy. Oh and one time, our little Zagato went and..."  
  
"STOP IT DADDY!!! Err... I mean... FATHER!!!" screamed Zagato. Everybody was starting at Zagato now. Zagato became bright red and sat back down trying to hide himself but since he was so big it was very hard and he got stuck under the benches.  
  
"Well anyway, Lantis had just got back from the hospital and everybody was paying attention to baby Lantis and not Zagato so Zagato went and peeed all over poor baby Lantis. The scary thing was that Lantis liked being peeed on.... Well ANYWAY, one time Lantis had joined ballet and was dancing in the recital and the man next to me said, 'That's my little girl!' and I said 'That's my little boy' and pointed to Lantis. Then I think the girl dropped out the next day. Actually I think the teacher at the ballet place was called Master Mage Clef..."  
  
"YOU WEREN'T SOPOSED TO TELL ANYBODY!!!!!" screamed an embarrassed Clef. Clef then ran out of the room. Umi, currently engaged to Clef, was now thinking it over...  
  
There was a very long pause before anybody spoke. Nobody could really think of what to say. The only sound was Princess Emeraude trying to help Zagato get out from under the benches.  
  
Finally, somebody spoke, "Oh I remember this ONE time...."  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" screamed Lantis.  
  
His own father completely ignored him and continued, "In girl scouts Zagato was trying to earn some badge that was really important but he got sick. Lantis was still mad a Zagato for taking his cookie the other day so he dressed up as Zagato and went for him. While he was at girl scouts Lantis acted like he was gay and started talking with a lisp and he put on makeup. Surprisingly he did the lisp very well and also put on the make up perfect. BUT ANYWAY, now everybody thought Zagato was gay. A certain long blonde haired girl..."  
  
With that Princess Emeraude stopped trying to help Zagato and threw Zagato back down into the benches thus making him more stuck that he was before. Princess Emeraude looked up at Zagato and Lantis's father in fear that he would say something embarrassing.  
  
"Well when I came to pick Lantis pretending to be Zagato up from Girl Scouts I saw her and Lantis is a strange position... Later I found out that Lantis hurt himself so she was trying to help him and she fell in that wrong position but ah well... So then Zagato had come with me to pick Lantis up and he saw that and got very angry since he liked the blonde haired girl so he locked Lantis in a closet and set the closet on fire."  
  
Princess Emeraude now was glad that it wasn't THAT embarrassing realized she had put Zagato in a very painful position. His feet and head where sticking up in the air while he was still stuck between the 2 benches.  
  
Lantis now very angry at his father for ruining his wedding day grabbed a very tall candle stick and whacked his father on the head.  
  
"Now son! Temper, Temper!!!" Lantis was now twitching.  
  
"You know this reminds me of why your mother and I never let you have any pets other than fish!! A truly wonderful story you know! Well let's get started! Well Lantis and Zagato both wanted a pet. But I didn't think Lantis was responsible enough to get a pet because everybody believed he locked himself in the closet and set himself on fire. And plus, now that the word was out that it was Lantis acting like a gay person, nobody thought he was responsible. I mean C'mon, who believes a gay little boy?!?!? Well anyway, Lantis got a pet fish and it kept dyeing. Every time one of his little fishes died he went into depression and he was so mad at Zagato because Zagato got a pet dog and he named it Innova.  
  
~Currently all I Have now, I plan to update soon!~ 


End file.
